


Pretty Boy

by Songbirds_Stories771



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Changes Here And There I Guess, F/F, F/M, I Will Fuckin Die For Team Skull??, M/M, Mainly Guzma's POV, Marijuana, My babies????, Other, Smoking, Tapu Coco, W-W-WEEEEEEDD, ehhhhh, slow burn??, sure why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirds_Stories771/pseuds/Songbirds_Stories771
Summary: BTW The Reader Is In Her 20's In This Shit. Guzma Is About 22 In My Mind.





	1. Who The Hell Is This?

The uneasy silence is broken by my laugh, making the bystanders flinch while the grunts behind me snicker. "Seems that fate brought us rejects back together, huh  _professor._ " I taunt, opening my arms in a challenging way.

"I was never a 'Reject', Guzma. Just because I chose a different path than the Island Challenge doesn't mean that I'm an outcast. I chose a life of study while you chose one filled with violence. Perhaps  _you_ are a reject." Kukui forces a smirk. "Pfff, such an excuse Kukui!! When you failed to become a trial caption you say that you 'chose' it." I counter. He seems to be on the ropes now. "And seein' how the trial captions don't give a shit about anyone that fails the trials. You're a real character, Kukui- oops, I mean professor."

"Oh? are we making fun of Kukui? Has anyone mentioned about him not wearing a shirt but will wear a lab coat." A new voice called out, making everyone stop and turn. A girl wearin' a purple shirt, white shorts and strapped up sandals is standing with a hand on her hip, using the other to brush some hair out of her eyes. Why can't that kid Gladion do that? 

"Who the hell are you?" I ask with a sneer. "Watch your fucking language. There could be kids around." She says, making me actually huff out a laugh. (Y/N) radiates confidence with her pose.

"Anywho, what's going on here?" the stranger asks. "Ah!! Miss (Y/N)! I wish that we could have met again under  _ **better**  _circumstances but oh well. This is my... This is Guzma. Perhaps we should go back to the lab to continue this conversation, no?" Kukui laughs happily. "Yo yo yo!! What 'bout us?!" Donny yells out and Jackie shouts in agreement. 

"Yall look awfully familiar... Have we met yet?" '(Y/N)' asks, staring down at Donny and Jackie. "Give me a minute..." (Y/N) hums thoughtfully. "Oh shi-" Jackie starts but gets cut off. "Oh you little fucks were trying to steal that kid's Stufful back on route 5. Swear to Arceus I told you imma beat yall down again." (Y/N) reaches towards her Pokemon belt, where three balls lied.

"Oi!! Try messin' with my grunts and you have to deal with me." I sneer. " _Your_ grunts? So you're the ass that is telling kids to steal Pokemon? Fuck that lets fight." (Y/N) growls and grabs the middle Pokeball. "C'mon out Vagabond!!" (Y/N) throws out a... What the hell is that thing? It has a crooked, yellow mouth on its gray stomach and an angry red eye in the middle of its pale gray head.

"Fuck!! Forget this!! Not again!!" Jackie yelps and turns around and runs, along with Donny. Wimpods... All of them. "Let's show these fools destruction in its human form, its ya boy, GUZMA!!" 

Golisopod emerges with a growl, sizing up the unknown beast. "You know what? You go first, but I want a good challenge." (Y/N) smirks. "Ight. I hope you know that I won't go easy on such a pretty face." shit where did that come from? "Funny. I was going to say the same thing." (Y/N) says with a wink. Are we fightin or flirtin?

"Golisopod!! Use First Impression!" Golisopod growls and uses the move, landing a solid hit on the things stomach mouth thing. "Vagabond, use Thunder Punch." shit shit shIT!! An electric move is going to kick Golisopod's ass. **"Noir!!"** The Pokemon's fist glows with electricity before punching Goli right in the gut.

Golispod was pushed back a few feet, propping itself up on its knee before shakily standing up before glancing back at me. It's time for an Emergency Exit. This thing must be strong if one hit forces him away. "Ariados, switch out."

The spider is stretching out its legs before finally noticing that it's in a battle. Dumb bug... I love him so much. "Use sucka punch on this fool!!." Ariados launches forward and starts to punch it. Still don't know what this big boy is but the dark move seems to be pretty effective. (Y/N) flinches before snarling."Use Dark Pulse!!"

"Dodge it and use Sucka Punch again!" I make a sweeping motion and Ariados hisses and jumps up away from the attack before falling down to land another solid attack. " **D... Dusknoir...** " mumbles before fainting. Huh, a Dusknoir? Gonna have to look that up later.

"Vagabond, come back you did great." (Y/N) recalls her Dusknoir with a sad smile, glancing at the Pokeball before placing it back to rest. "Tux, I choose you." Another ball is tossed into the air and a Roserade comes out, wearing a flashy red bowtie for some reason. "Use Shadow Ball." Tux nods while making the shadow ball. "Dodge it!!" I shout again but this time Ariados was too slow, getting the full force of the attack. "Ariados, Cross Poison"

The Roserade huffs off the move before turning to its trainer. "Yeah you know what to do." (Y/N) smiles. " _Roserade~"_ The sunlight suddenly turned harsh. And that's saying something in this place. I swear I'm going to die of heat stroke if this keeps up. Plums has been giving me so much crap for wearing sweatpants and a hoodie over the years, and this only adds to her point. "it is your move Guzma~" She says in a taunting tone. "S-sucker punch! Let's finish this quick."

'Tux' crosses the flowers on its arms to prepare for the attack, forcing the brunt of the attack away and tossing Ariados off of it. "Tux, use Solarbeam!" oh so that's why the sunny day was used, to avoid the wait of Solarbeam.

When the bright light faded, Ariados is revealed on the ground, knocked right out. "That's my girl!!" (Y/N) whoops and Roserade fixes its bowtie. "Golispod, I need ya back buddy." Golisopod seems thankful that the Dusknoir is out and the smaller grass type is on the field. "Use First Impression again."

Golisopod shakes his head with a hiss. "Whaddya mean 'no'?! Or can we not do this now?!" Of all the times for him to be a smart ass, its in front of a new trainer. A cute one at that. Golisopod widened his stance and- Aaaaand that's a new move. A steaming stream of water was blasted at Tux. "When did you learn Scald? I-I mean yeah I knew you could do that." I scratch at the back of my neck. 

Roserade is swaying back and forth. "It's ok Tux!! Use Giga Drain!" Tux snaps out of its stupor and launches the orb, stealing Golisopod life force and putting it into its own. "Gol.. Golis..." Golisopod falls with a thud. "Aw hell. Golisopod, return."

"That was one hell of a fight Guzma. I gotta thank you for that, it's been a while when Vaga was taken out." (Y/N) smiles. One of those smiles that crinkles her eyes slightly. "Yeah what was that first Pokemon you had?" I ask, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Oh? Vagabond is a Dusknoir. Such a sweetheart even though they have been known for taking people in and out of the Spirit world. Want to really meet him?" She asks, reaching for her Pokebelt. "Oh fuck no if he will take my soul or whatever." I step back while raising my hands and (Y/N) laughs. "Fine fine, next time then. It has been fun!! And if I hear about any grunts stealing Pokemon then I will find you and kick your ass again!! Hugs and kisses!!" She turns and walks out of Malie Gardens.

"Well well well. That was oooone good battle, huh Guz Guz?" Kukui slaps a hand on my back. Oh yeah that battle happened... Infront of... Peeeeoooople...  Fuuuuuck... "Get off of me Kukui before I make you get off- wait wait no that sounds bad." I drop my sunglasses to cover my eyes. I don't need this. "I don't need this." I growl before turning to head back to Po Town.

"We have to catch up like this again Guz Guz!!" Kukui shouts after me, laughter in his voice. "SCREW!!"

 


	2. What The Hell Is That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW The Reader Is In Her 20's In This Shit. Guzma Is About 22 In My Mind.

"BOSS!!" Zanza bursts into my room without even knocking, pretty damn rude if you ask me. Even a gang member should have some respect. "The hell do ya want? I'm in the middle of something pretty important." I growl and she flinches slightly. 

"Uh well, ya see, Lil' Jay and I were walkin' around the outer walls, talkin' about these kids that we are planning to take from right? So Lil' Jay sees 's something on the cliffside in the moonlight and starts to freak out, not me though cause I'm not a wimp. To be fair though it was kinda creepy to see something just... Sitting there against a tree right. Anyways I was saying-" Zanza rattles on like a Chatot.

"Does this story have an end or something? Again, I'm busy." I slump further back into my Chair™ with a deep sigh. "Yeah, there is!! So Lil' Jay and I thought that it was old man Nanu doing something, maybe spying on us or something. But the weird thing is that we JUST passed Nanu on the walk around and there is no way in hell that he ran all the way up that cliff in like, two seconds." Zanza nods and crosses her arms. "And you are telling me this why...?" 

"Uhm... C-can you go take a look at who it is?" Zanza awkwardly laughs. "I thought ya said that you aren't a wimp?" I say while standing, making different joints creak and pop. "I'M NOT!! I Just uh... I- Uh...I HAVE TO GET ZUBAT TO BED ITS WAAAAAY PAST HER BEDTIME YA KNOW??? HAHAHAHA" Zanza walks backward while still facing me, snapping her fingers the whole time.

"Zubats are nocturnal." I stare at her and the snapping speeds up and a few finger guns are mixed in. "OOPS WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE- AH FUCK!!" Zanza hits the door frame before turning around and sprinting away. Might as well go see this is an intruder or something, can't have the grunts actin' all freaked out over probably nothing. Might as well take the team just in case. 

Outside all traces of Zanza is gone, but there is a weird line in the carpet like a dragged foot made the owner trip at a high speed. Hopefully, she didn't fall into the glass by the *ahem* entrance. Should really fix up that chandelier, would be safer or whatever. The "Guard" that stands in front of the window gives a nod, eyes ablaze. Damn I love all of these kids.

Leaving the Shady House and stepping into the seemingly never-ending rain was almost refreshing. Too bad its annoying more than anything right now. Jumping over two different, two highly unneeded barricades and opening the town gates, I stare up at the cliffside. The full moons light making it rather easy to see but the small flame is what gave them away. It seems to be a lighter or something. Maybe some matches?

Going up the cliff is a pain, the rain making mud, the mud making it a bitch to go up. Also whatever Pokemon are lurking in the tall grass are chittering, waiting to jump out at me. The tree that the flickering light is under is straight ahead, and someone is lurking in the shadow, keeping out of the moonlight.

"Ok who the hell is creepin' around Po Town? Does ya boy Guzma need to teach you a lesson?!" I stalk forward, the person under the tree seems rather unimpressed. "Sorry, I can't fight right now, and watch your step." The person hums and they sound pretty familiar... Oh!! (Y/N) from the gardens about a week ago. "Wha?- SHIT!!" I start but something on the ground trips me up, making me faceplant into the mud. Fuck. "Tried to warn you, oops. Did... Did it move?"

"Fuck you (Y/N). And no your stupid death trap didn't move" I huff, looking down to see a lone Pokeball sitting on a dark cloth. "Eh, maybe in a few hours. I need to wait for now though." (Y/N) hums. "The hell is this for?" I kick the Pokeball slightly. "Don't do that, my dearest Vagabond won't be happy about it. This is a very fragile thing that's happening and you are just messing everything up."

"Whatever. What are ya doing here?" I walk closer till I loom over her. "Waiting." She replies, staring up at me through her eyelashes. "For what?" This is starting to get me angry. I didn't need to get out of my room to deal with this. "I asked Vagabond to go get me something, and he brought me here for some reason. Something about a tragic event that happened I think." (Y/N) stares at the ball.

"Mmmhm, some shit went down here a few years ago. And the hell you mean 'leave'?" I glance back as if the Pokemon's form would appear. "Uh, Vagabuddy is doing a thing. Something that us humans can't really understand. Anyways, want to sit for a while and wait with me? It beats waiting by myself." (Y/N) pats at the ground next to her. I sit. "Whats up with all these nicknames for your team? Seems pretty dumb if ya ask me." Great opening sentence Guzma. Ten out of fucking ten.

"Good thing that I didn't ask you then, huh?" There is a playful tone in (Y/N)'s voice. "And everyone in my permanent team gets a nickname. Like Tux, Vagabond, and my baby here. Honey Paws." (Y/N) plucks the third ball off of her belt, tossing it and revealing a teddy bear lookin' thing that's sucking on its paws. "She is a Teddiursa. Cutest little one I've ever met." "Uras!!"

"You think that's cute? Then meet my Masquerain." I proudly bring him out... Aaaand he is sleeping on the ground. "That is pretty cute, I admit. But when Vagabond gets back, then it's game over for you Guzma." She taunts, patting 'Honey Paws' on the head. "Is that a threat, girly?" I say almost jokingly. Almost. "Maybe it is, pretty boy. Looks like we need to wait for that answer." (Y/N) laughs. "Whatever you say Cutiefly." BAM!!!! TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!! 

"Awww, you sure know how to make a... Huh. Do you hear that?" She stops midsentence to glance around. "Hear what? There's nothing." I start to look around too. Something feels off for some reason. "Exactly. There should be Pokemon making noise or at least the wind should be picking up. Vagabond should be coming back soon." (Y/N) Stands up before walking to the Pokeball and cloth. 

"Son of a bitch. You kicked it, right?" She turns to send me an icy glare. "Yeah? What's the big deal?" So what if I kicked it, the damn thing tripped me first. "Because if you move it while Vagabond is between the planes of existence, then when he tries to come back-" A loud, shrill scream echoing from inside of Po Town interrupts her. "When he tries to come back his coordinates will be off."

"SHIT!! I Need to get back!!" I scramble to the small ledges on the cliff side, jumping over them while (Y/N) follows. Honey Paws and Masquerain desperately try to keep up with their short little legs. It would almost be funny to see if the screaming didn't increase tenfold. The usual grunts that guard the gate are gone, probably went to see what all the noise is about.

In the middle of the street, an ocean of black and white clothes are huddling around the Vagabond. Different Zubats, Yungoos, even few Sandalits are scattered here and there., all posed to attack. "OI!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I Shout, breaking apart the grunts while (Y/N) stays close behind me, trying to get to her Dusknoir. "Boss what t-the hell is that?!" someone yelps from the crowd, getting a chorus of 'yeahs' following.

"That would be my boy." (Y/N) speaks up, the grunts now noticing. Vagabond also notices, floating over, even phasing through some grunts. One passes out while the others shudder from- and hold shit he is like seven and a half feet tall. This is the first time I am really face to face with it.

"Did they scare you Vaga? Poor baby~" (Y/N) coos while confused faces stare at the duo.  **"Dusssksk Dusk."** Vagabond nods. "Awww here have a bean!" (Y/N) digs around her bag before pulling out a purple Pokebean, handing it to the Pokemon. The yellow mouth on its stomach cracks open, revealing a dark abyss, cold radiating while everyone but (Y/N) pushes each other to get away.

A sharp, hollow noise screeches from the hell hole that is the mouth before being cut off by chewing a Pokebean. More grunts are staring from inside the houses, clearly interested but too scared to get closer. Once Vagabond seemed to be done,  _it reached into its own fucking stomach mouth_ and digs around for a second before pulling out a Pokeball. What the fuuuuuuck??

"Thank you lovely. And I think that we have overstayed our welcome, no?" Vagabond nods and it seems that Honey Paws and Masquerain have caught up finally. Honey Paws is untieing its owner's shoelaces, probably in revenge for making it run. "Welps, bu-bye." (Y/N) picks up the small bear before turning away and walks out of the front gate, Vagabond following her like a Poochyena instead of a seven-foot tall hell beast.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT GUZMA?!" Shit,  only one person would talk to me like that. I turn to face a really pissed off Plumeria, Pokeballs in hand and fury in her eyes.  "Oh uh, heeeeeey Plum. That was uhhhhh... No One?" I shrug as more grunts appeared once the trainer was out of sight, all wanting answers. "Get your ass in the house and we are gonna have a little chat." 

fuck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey Paws- Teddiursa


	3. What The Hell Was That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shedinja

**"SO YOU ARE TRYIN' TO TELL ME--!!"**

the rain sure is nice right now... Nice and cool... Its a good change from the hot humid air.

**"-- THAT SHE BEAT YOU DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF A P--!!"**

Shit... I think I got a rain drop in my eye...

**"- AND NOW YOU ARN'T EVEN LISTENING ARE YO--!!"**

Oh no I think that one might be an eyelash... That's even worse...

_**"GUZMA!!"**_ Two hands are places on my shoulders as Plum violently shakes me. "Oi what the fuck Plumeria?!" I snarl. "It's bout time!! I swear you have the attention span of a Magikarp!! Now who the fuck was that and what was it with her?!" Plums glances around at the large crowd of grunts, all staring as Plumeria tries to beat my ass... Trying... Totally not beating me...

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE DOING JUST STANDIN' HERE?! TRAIN OR SOME SHIT!!" Plumeria waves her hand at the crowd as if they would vanish, and with a final glare they did. "Now get your muddy, soggy ass inside and tell me whats happening."

Everyone that was watching the whole ordeal through the windows of the houses scurried away when we walked up. "I need to get this fancy light up, ya know?" I try, only to get a glare in return. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Once inside my roo- the 'office' if you will, the door is slammed behind me. "Talk. Now." Plums sits on the chest of Buginium Z.

"Uhhh... Well (Y/N) needed to do some weird cult shit with her Dusknoir. And I pretty much fucked something up and the thing was forced into the street. And its not like anything happened." I sit down on the thrown, the old cushion making a forced  _'pumpgh'_ noise. 

"So when about thirty eight kids freak the fuck out and start screaming your first thought is to  _bring_ the thing that started the screaming right into the base? Real smart Guzma, what if this _"(Y/N)"_ or whoever wants to bring the cops in too for tea or somethin'? Who the _hell_ even is she?!" Ok she has a point on that.

"Well SooooOoooOOorry that I messed up alright?! And they are gone now, so what am I gonna do? Go hunt her down and tell her to be quiet about our base? Fuck that." I stick out my tongue and flashing a middle finger. 

...

.....

...

Ok so  _maybe_ it was a bad idea to sass Plumeria when things get all riled out. And  _maybe_ it was a worse idea to give her any ideas. So here we are, Golisopod glaring at me as we trudge through the dark trails in search for a what, brief acquaintance? Fuck this. "Its not my fault. Ya know how Plums gets when she is in a mood." I try to explain to a  _bug._ Said bug huffs, puffs, and every once in a while hip checking me into a bush.

A rather strangled sounding howl and a flash of red and white forces a rather manly yelp out of me and a chittering hiss from Goli. "SON OF A FUCK GET BACK HERE!!!" Someone crashes into me before pushing me off and into another waiting bush. 

Getting up and brushing myself off while Golisopod is running its claws over me as if searching for an ingury, then acting as if it wasn't  when realizing i'm fine. "Yeah yeah I love you too." I punch his armored gut, and that was a mistake. Shaking away the pain, I stop to think for a moment. "Wasn't that (Y/N)? Shit it wAS HER!!" Fuck we gotta go!! I recall Golisopod to his ball, big guy would probably trample through the forest.

Following the loud cursing and branches breaking through the underbrush. The chase continued for a long, agonizing three minutes before everyone came to a stop by a cliff side, the crashing water echoing below us. 

  
"Why the hell-" oh my god I am so out of shape, "Are you chasing around a Midnight Lycanroc?" I huff, putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. "This asshole-" The insult is cut off by the Lycanroc dry chuckling, eyes glowing bright. "Took my weed like fifteen minutes ago and had me chase after it." (Y/N)  glares at the dog Pokemon, who gives a sly wink.

"... A Pokemon... Took your weed." This cannot be happening. Now way that this is a real thing instead of some fever dream. '' Did I stutter?" (Y/N) creeps closer to the cornered dog that is holding a small pouch that's shaped like a Bulbasaur's bulb. Plums is nervous of...  _This._

"Come on out Jr. Gonna need some help." The new, fourth Pokeball was thrown out, revealing a beetle looking bug. "Get the thing." (Y/N) nods towards the pouch and with amazing speed it darts out and rips the bag away from the Lycanroc, holding it with its four small claws. "Jr. here is a Shedinja. Fastest bug Pokemon I know." (Y/N) nods to the bug, who is dancing away from the Lycanroc's paws.

"And where did this asshole come from?" I nod towards the Midnight form, who growls right back. "No idea, but I know that they have been stalking me for a while. Felt watched all night." she hums. The Shedinja latches onto its trainers arm, happily handing over the bag. "Thanks Jr." The Lycanroc seems pretty mad, taunting everyone, trying to get any reaction. " So what are you doing our in the forest? And back up slowly."

"My second in command told me to tell you to stay away from Po Town. You don't want to see her mad. Trust me." I say while slowly walking backwards from the Lycanroc. "Oh uh, sure? I don't really care. Tell her I said hugs and kisses though." (Y/N) is further away and towards the right. Once further into the bush and tree's, an angry howl cut through the air.

Golisopod's Pokeball shakes angrily as if he is trying to get out by himself. " _\--shit!!"_ (Y/N)'s voice is pretty far away at this point, but so is the Lycanroc's howling. Breaking into a sprint towards the noise.  _"Honey Claws!!"_

A deeper, feral roar seemed to quiet everything within a mile. Further ahead is a small clearing between the trees, The Lycanroc and an Ursaring are standing a few feet apart from each other. "Honey Claws use Hammer Arm." (Y/N) orders and Ursaring smirks, sharp fangs shining in the moon light. "Get out of here Guzma!! It's not safe!" She can't be serious.

"I'm a gang leader? 'M pretty sure I can take care of myself sweetheart." I grab Scizor's Pokeball and toss him out. "I can do it myself! GO!!" (Y/N) makes a 'shoo' jester towards me. "Scizor!! Use Iron Head!" I point towards Lycanroc and Scizor rushes forward, slamming his head into that damn dogs. "C'mon!! Tux come on out too!!" why is she taking out another Pokemon? 

"Use vine whip and wrap these two idiots together! Then Honey Claws use roar!" In an instant, Scizor and I are bound together and the bear turns and widens its stance before letting out a bone rattling roar. Scizor tensed up before the wings on its back shoots open and we are taken to the sky.

**"YOU BITCH I WAS TRYING TO HELP!!!"**

"Sorry!! Hugs and kisses~" was shouted up as Scizor shakily fly's back towards Po Town. Plumeria is gonna give me so much shit.

 


	4. Where The Hell is That?

Scizor shakily lands on the Shady house before nearly collapsing. Fuck (Y/N) for doing that roar move, scared Scizor half to death. Plus we could have fallen but that's not important right now. "Cut me out and then you can rest for a while, yeah?" I nod when I see him wiggle a claw out and snapping at the vines. After a few seconds, they fell and I pat Scizor on the back. "Good job buddy, rest up."

Inside, Plumeria is sitting on the 'throne'. Shit. "Ok so don't be mad but." I start off only for her glare to stop me. That look can freeze a Magmar. "I saw you 'flyin' in through the window, Guzma. Weird that it happened after you talked to that (Y/N) I assume." Plums crosses her arms and lets out a sigh that sounds more like a growl. "Well some weird coincidences happen am I right?"

"Listen, I've told some grunts to trail after this bitch 'cause it seems that you can't handle the situation by yourself." Plums stands up, taking long steps towards me. "We can't be fucking up this deep into the plan with the Aether organization. And I swear this chick is trouble"

"... She was literally chasing after a  _Midnight Lycanroc_ because it stole her _weed_. I don't think that's too much trouble." I counter and Plums laughs out. "ok that's pretty funny, but Jade and Marko did leave to do some spy stuff. I told them to be back in a few days or if they steal that (Y/N)'s Pokemon." oh shit. "When did they head out?" I ask and Plumeria shrugs. "A few minutes after you left."

"Then I guess that we need to play the waiting game to see what happens." I lay down on my nearly broken bed over dramatically. "or don't be a Skitty and go find them before anything happens. Wait you  ** _did_** talk right?" Plums sits down next to me, making the bed whine in protest at the added weight. "Yeah she said that you can kiss her ass or something." I rub my tired eyes. Can't this wait until the morning?

"Oh I swear im going to beat her down then. Rest up boss cause you are going to go after Jade and Marko tomorrow. Maybe they haven't even run into each other yet. Anyways, night." She pats my back before getting up, slamming the door behind her with a lot of force just to piss me off. Might as well sleep, I doubt that they would have gotten far on  Ula'ula.

...

...

_**Shhhh the bug boi is sleeping, come back in the morning** _

...

...

Turns out, in one night, all three of them managed to find themselves in the Secluded Shores on the south east half of the island. The only real clue in tracking them down was a large pair of Pokemon footprints, a set of human's walking beside it then two other pairs following more in the under brush. It took a whole day of just...  _tracking_ to get here and the sun is already setting.

(Y/N) is on the beach while Jade and Marko hide behind some rocks. I have a pretty good vantage point with being on top of the ledge side. "Come on out guys, its been a long day." (Y/N) releases four Pokemon. "Man I can't believe that you went and evolved on me. Anyway, I need you to go get some magikarp, two more than usual this time, ok?" (Y/N) jumps up to pat the top of Honey Claws head. Honey Claws huffs and walks to the water, wading around on all fours. 

"Tux, Vagabond. Go get some fire wood. Jr, you can go gather some berrys. Ok lets go." Once the Pokemon wandered off to (maybe) do their jobs, (Y/N) pulls out a another pokeball before placing it in the sand. Then she begins to dig a fire pit. After that stones were put around it.

A loud scream and a yelp made me jump ad Jade and Marko are hauled out of their hiding places by the scruffs of their necks by the Vagabond. "Wha- Wait no, Vagabond put them down please."  **Dusk Noir Noir!!** "Yeah no shit they were trailin' us!! You would have to be as blind as a Zubat to not notice!" (Y/N) argues with her Pokemon.  **Sssskkk Dusk.** With that, the two were dropped on their asses. 

"Damn yall must really like me. It seems I run into someone from Team Skull everyday now. And why were you two trailing me?" (y/N) asks and Jade shifts awkwardly. "Uh, well... We are uh... WE ARE HERE TO FIGHT YOU!! IF WE WIN YOU HAVE TO JOIN TEAM SKULL!!" Marko scrambles to stand up. (Y/N) blinks slowly. "What if I win?" She asks and Marco freezes up.

"... Well I was going to share tonight's hunt with you but if you want to fight then so be it. HONEY!! JR!! COME BACK PLEASE!!" (Y/N) shouts and Jr darts from behind me, nearly making me fall down the cliff. Honey Claws returns with two Magikarp in her mouth and one in each paw.  Jr places a pile of berries into the unused pit."Vagabond go get Tux please."

The Dusknoir's stomach opened once again and an ear splitting screech was emitted, making myself and the grunts desperately try to cover our ears. (Y/N) doesn't flinch, like she is used to this. "Don't be a piss pot!! Do you really want me to ask our  _ah_ new member to get them? Yeah didn't think so." (Y/N) calls out after the retreating pokemon. Jade looks rather confused. "So can we do this fight after dinner?" She asks.

"What is 'dinner' in this situation?" Marko asks. "The Magikarp that Honey killed is for the Pokemon and whatever berry's Jr found can be split between us I also have some left overs from a Malasada shop. Tux probably got some too." (Y/N) hums towards the berry pit, Magikarp now added on top. "Isn't feeding Pokemon to other Pokemon wrong?" Jade asks. "Circle of life."

"Fine... I GUESS we can chill for a bit." Marco sits down and releases his Raticate and Hypno. Jade releases her Zubat and Gumshoo after a moment of hesitation. Tux and Vagabond returned shortly after everyone was settled. Tux places a bunch of dead branches by the pit, fixing their bow tie and sitting down. The Pokemon all huddled by the Magikarp and berries, each taking their dinners. 

"Ah hang on." (Y/N) reaches towards the Pokeball that was placed in the sand. "I am so sorry for this, really am kids. M.J come on out." The pokeball opens and out comes the Midnight Lycanroc from the last encounter between us. "Please ignore her."

'M.J' immediately sizes up the Hypno, swaggering over and snatching a whole Magikarp from the pile, snickering the whole time. M.J then kicks sand onto the fire, snuffing it out and sitting on the very outskirts of the group. "I am  _so_ sorry." (Y/N) says with her face in between her hands as the kids laugh.  After about fifteen minutes of _~~stalking~~ _ observing for information, I decide to make an appearance. But gotta do it all casual like, to make it look like I wasn't _~~stalking~~  _observing.

Going down the cliffside was pretty easy, the re-lit fire making some light but getting the courage to walk up was a bitch. Shedinja lazily flew over to where I was totally not hiding, placing its mandibles on my hood and  _pulling_ me into the clearing. "Ayyy boss!!" Jade whoops and Marco smiles through a mouthful of Malasada. "I'm just taking in strays now." (Y/N) mutters. 

"So uh, sup?" I start off with. "Eh, same old ever sense the last time I saw ya. I got my... Stuff... back from M.J over there. Honey Paws evolved into Honey Claws." (Y/N) nods to the two beasts. "Boss man you know this chick?" marko asks and I nod. "We met a few times i guess." "mmmhm."

"Yeah I and i'm still pissed from our last little meet up, dick move man!" I nudge a small pile of sand onto (Y/N)'s foot. "Well I told you I had it all set so you decide to butt in? Besides it turned out good. RIGHT M.J?" She shouts the last part, getting a fluffy middle finger in return. "I... I swear I didn't teach her that." was heard in between everyone laughter.

"And the hell type of name is M.J?" Marko wheezes out. "It stands for Mary Jane." (Y/N) sighs deeply and I laugh even harder, the joke wasted on them. "Like the weed?" Jade asks. M.J perked up at the mention of weed, walking over and holding out her paws. "Get out of here you piece of shit stoner!!" (Y/N) hits away M.J's paws, who huffed in protest as everyone bursts into laughter except for the annoyed trainer.

"I'm pretty sure its illegal for a Pokemon to smoke weed." I also shoo away M.J when she walks over and lets out a pitiful whine, looking up at me with fake tears in her eyes. "You are bringing up legal stuff when you run a gang. For some reason I don't think I should feel ashamed when it's coming from you." (Y/N) flips me off, all of her Pokemon also giving me the bird. Even the Roseraid held out a flower. "I thought you said that you didn't teach them that." Jade nods towards the Pokemon.

When (Y/N) turns to look, everyone hides their hands, well, paws, behind their backs. "And I thought that we were going to fight, hate to break it to ya but your Gumshoo and Hypno both fell asleep." Low and behold, they are dozing curled up against Honey Claws fur. "Well I thought that uh... I don't have anything for that." Jade hums. 

As the night progressed and Pokemon slowly fell asleep along with the grunts, (Y/N) and I continue to scoff at each others shitty jokes.

_"Yeah hate to brag but my sixth Pokemon is a Roomba that I strapped a knife too."_

**"Mine is a fuckin' bat, when he evolved i super glued nails to him."**

_"Bet Stabby will kick his ass."_

**"How much you wanna bet, Cutiefly?"**

_"All of M.J's college fund is on this fight so I better win, huh sweetheart?"_

Shared laughs brought the sun up and the fire turned into embers. The only time we were interrupted is when Vagabond got up and seemingly vanished. "It's fine. He needs to do this every once in a while, promise." (Y/N) Stands up, brushing loose grains of sand off of her and offering her hand down to me. Taking it and pulling myself up I nod towards the sun.  "Gotta get these kids back to Po Town. Hope to see you later, (Y/N)." I smile. "Same to you, Guzma. Same to you."

With that, she wakes her Pokemon and leaves after making sure that Marko and Jade are going to be ok for the trip back, even insisting that I take three waters with us. "I don't need this (Y/N). Again, i'm the big bad Guzma, I don't need the help. " I try to give the waters back. "Too bad. If you won't take it for yourself, then take it for them." She nods towards the grunts.

"... Fine... See you later, lillipup."

"I look forward to it,  _boss._ "


	5. Blood Is In The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW- Child Abuse

When (Y/N) faded out of sight, I turned to look at the still sleeping Jade and Marko. "Wake up ya little Raticates, time to go back to Po Town." I nudge Jade with my foot, who only shuffles away and flicks sand at me. "C'mon  boss man... Just a few more minutes." Marco stretches out before curling right back up. 

"Well I  _was_ going to make some Tapu Coco for the three of us when we got back but whatever. I guess someone else will help me drink it. Maybe Dave, Roxy, Rose. Who knows." I turn away to hide my smile as they struggle to get up. 

"Well lets not be  ** _TOO_** hasty now, right Marko? I bet we can get back to the Shady House in an hour!! Not even!!" Jade practically lifts Marko up, who is still struggling to keep awake. " _if you don't get your ass up imma beat it."_ Jade whispers.

"Man forget both of you. Lets just rest up for a liiiiittle while longer. I know strait facts that boss didn't get any sleep." Marco slumps out of Jades death grip somehow. He has to teach me that move for whenever Plums is pissed at me for something that totally isn't my fault. 

"What does that mean anyways?" I ask. They were both asleep all night. "Oh cut it oouuuut boss man, I heard you and that girl talkin' all night over anything and everything. I got that insomnia bullshit and acted asleep. Callin' her  _Cutiefly_ 'n all that gross lovey dovey crap." His words are muffled from the ground. I embrace death.

"Nah man you musta been dreaming or something. I ain't soft like that." I flip down my sunglasses. Jokes on them though, I am soft like that. "Whatever we can just leave you here for the Mandibuzz to eat. Circle of life like."

"And (Y/N) said the exact same thing the other day. If I didn't know any better then I would say someone has a crush." Marko continues. "Laughin' at those jokes or whatever even if they ain't that funny."

"Forget you, Jade you can have all of Marko's Tapu coco. I want to get back before Ray tries to actually cook something." I start to walk the trail, Jade following me. "Yeah, last time Ray tried to cook anything other than Ramen, the whole house smelt like burning rubber. Yuck." Jade sticks out her tongue. Ray just tries to help out in his own way... His own burnt, rubbery way.

As Marko scrambles to catch up, I let my mind wander. I can't be gettin' all soft right before the big plan happens. Need to be the leader now more than ever or the deal is off with Lusimine.

"Are we really gonna get some Tapu Coco? I haven't had it in years!" Jade asks and I smile. "Then it's probably cold by now." the silence is thick as she processes my words. "Did... Did you just make a  _DAD_ JOKE?! YOU BASTARD YOU DID!!"Jade starts to punch me in the back, even bumping my sun glasses out of place slightly.

"I DON'T NEED TA TAKE THIS FROM A PIPSQUEAK!! I'M THE BIG BAD GUZMA!!" I sprint ahead to avoid the angry brat, who runs right after me too. Oh my god I've been running for like fourty five seconds and i want to die why am I doing this. 

I slow down to a jog only for Jade to slam right into me, pushing me forward. " _oof!!_ Sorry boss man!!" jade laughs. "Yeah whatever you say ya brat." I pull her hat over her eyes and she fumbles to right it, glaring at me.  "Just don't let it happen again, or no Tapu Coco." I try to say sternly, but it sounds hollow even to me.

"Wha- Jasmine?" a woman's voice calls out. Who the fuck is Jasmine? But Jade stiffens like she is about to be struck. "We need to go now Guzma." Jade sounds dead serious, grabbing my jacket and pulling me into another unholy sprint.

"JASMINE NALGAE!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" The voice sounds a lot closer now and I look back to see a woman chasing after us, a crazed look in her eyes as she practically lunges at Jade, clasping well painted but sharp looking nails on Jades wrist, tugging her back and off of me.

"S-STOP IT!!" Jade shouts, desperately trying to escape the stranger. "Oi!! LET GO OF HER YA BITCH!!" I tear the lady away, who snarls and grabs Jades hair, pulling her with.

"YOU HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND WITH SOME TYPE OF GANG WHILE I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?!" The woman slaps jades face and I feel rage boiling in me. "if you know whats good for you, get the fuck away from us." I snarl, reaching towards a Pokeball. "What happens between my daughter and I is none of some ruffians business!!" oh shit. OHHHH SHIT!!!

I toss out Pinsir and Ariados and Jades "Mother" freezes, her grip seemingly tightening. "Now listen here. I don't give a fuck who you are or what your relationship with Jade is, but I know for a fact that you shouldn't be hittin' a kid. Walk away before shit gets ugly." I stand up strait, looking as intimidating as I can.

"Jasmine, you are coming home and never talking to these savages ever again. Lets go." the bitch pulls on Jade, who looks close to tears. "N...no..." Jade whispers, almost unheard. "What did you say you ungrateful thing?"

".... NO!! I'M SICK OF YOU JUST CONTROLLING ME!! FORCING ME TO GO BECOME A BREEDER WHEN I WANT TO BE A TRAINER!! I RAN AWAY FOR A REASON YOU - YOU WHORE!!" Jade shouts, ripping her arm away with tears in her eyes.

When Jades mother raises her hand again, Ariados uses Toxic Thread, stopping the attack in its tracks. "Jade, want to go back to the Shady House now? Still got that Tapu Coco to drink." I nod back towards the trail and Jade shakily nods. "Ight, go on ahead with Ariados. I think her and I need to have a quick talk." I stare down her mother. With Ariados and Jade going ahead, I turn towards Jades mom. "Let me go you creep!!" She wriggles around in the Toxic Thread, trying to get out.

"Ok so here is the deal." I crouch down to get in her face. "I don't want to see you or hear 'bout you ever again. I don't care who the hell you are, stay the hell away from my grunts. If I see ya around then you are gonna get a real beat down, kay?" I huff.

"Then I am calling the police for kidnapping my daughter." She smiles like she just won something. "Yeah and then imma tell them about your child abuse and how your daughter ran away just to get away from you. Lets see how that shit holds up in court. Peace out bitch."

Walking away from the mother, who is currently screeching in absolute rage, I sigh. They don't need that shit, good thing Jade got out while she is still young. As long as Lusamine keeps her side of the deal, then no one should have too.

"Oh and Pinsir, use Stone Edge." I flick my wrist behind us as sharp stones are scattered around the bitch, who is screaming death threats at me. "ENJOY IT YA BITCH!!"

 


	6. The Calm

(Still Guzma's POV)

 

Catching up to Jade and Ariados was easy, trying to think of the right thing to say after some messed up shit just went down? Impossible. I ain't a therapist or something, i can barely fix up my own life, much less a kids. Quiet sniffles interrupt what few, shitty ideas I had. Ok here we go, all or nothing...

"So uh... Do you want to talk or somethin? Plumeria might be able to be better than me with this."

BAM!! PERFECTION!!

"It's just.... Can you not tell anyone? And also plus ten respect for what you did back there." Jade puts on a wavering smile. "If you don't want to talk that's uh, fine but i'm here or whatever." I pull down her skull cap so it covers her eyes, earning a startled yelp in turn.

"YOU BASTERED WE WERE HAVIN' A MOMENT!!" Jade slams into me, pushing me into the tall grass. Damn everyone just loves to push the boss around.

 

 ***Time Skip Back To The Shady House***  

As promised, Jade got her Tapu Coco... Sadly, Ray and Ryan walked in hand and hand right as Jade got handed her cup. "The fuck is this? I want a cup." Ray nodded to the hot drink. "Ray we literally  _just_ ate. You drank a two liter bottle of Dr. Bepper by yourself." Ryan looks up the the ceiling, sighing deeply. I go to grab more paper cups as the couple 'argues'.

_"You dared me to drink all of it."_

**"I begged you not to do it. There were children around that stared in horror."**

_"These kids need a positive role model and i swear I have been chosen."_

**"Mothers started to cry when you went towards my drink."**

This is would be the third time this month that Ray drained a bottle of soda in public. That is the main reason that people fear Team Skull, our stupidity. Jamie tried to get paid to be hit by a fucking hyper beam.

"Ryan you and I both know that Ray won't stop mentally freaking children out. And Ray, stop drinkin 2 liters like its nothing you are gonna get diabetes or something." I pour a cup for the two. "Keep that shit up and i'm telling everyone in the group chat about the Coco." Ray takes a long, fuckin loud sip after his sentence. 

"You wouldn't dare." I glare at him. If the other grunts find out there is going to be a riot cause _'WHY DID THEEEEEEY GET A CUP AND IIIII DIDN'T?!'_. "Try me G." Ray smirks, Ryan sighs again.

"Get out of my kitchen before I kick ya out of Team Skull." I grumble while cleaning up a little. "Whatever man, also I think I heard about someone nabbing some Gumshoos from some kids. Or caught? I don't know they were passing through the halls.

 I hum in acknowledgment, placing the dirty pan in he sink before filling it with water. Can't leave any evidence that this happened. "when did you hear that?" I ask. "Uhh last night around sometime? Think they went to tell you but you were out." Ray tosses his cup in the trash before tugging on Ryan's arm, who whines but gives his half full cup to Ray.

**"Lucky I love you."**

_"Ha, gay."_

**"Ray we just got back from a date. Pretty sure that makes us both gay."**

_"well no homo then."_

As they walked back to the main area, I can all but feel Ryan's soul leaving his body. Kaci and Miles run in, nearly tackling me. "AY YO GUESS WHO GOT SOME POKEMON?!" Miles whoops and high fives Kaci. "I KNOW WHO!! US!!" Kaci hip bumps Miles. 

"Hell yeah!! Good job guys!!" I praise the grunts, who preen under the praise. "Hell yeah we did good!! Snagged those Gumshoos right from under their trainers noses!! We put them in your room 'cause you wern't home though."Kaci shrugs. 

"That's 'ight, proud of you two. Lets go see these new arrivals." I walk out of the kitchen, Miles and Kaci following me like two little Duckletts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vagabond- Ducknoir
> 
> Tux- Roserade
> 
> ???- ????


End file.
